My Devotion
by BonclaysFan
Summary: Hinata reflects on just what it is about Naruto that made her love him as well as where on the line that she realized her feelings.


"My Devotion"

A/N: I decided that I would put up a one shot of Naruto and Hinata due to my poll [which can be found in my profile if you want to vote] They had the most votes by far. So here it is by popular request, a Naruto and Hinata one shot. I hope you enjoy it and hope that you will vote on who I should do next.  
XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Some people would call what I do creepy and I can't say I blame them. Watching someone when they're training isn't exactly out of the ordinary though. Plenty of people do it. I just choose to do so without permission. Watching as the sweat beads on his forehead and travels down his beautiful face is something that I've come to enjoy more and more over the years that I've developed as a woman.

But I don't just view him as a sex object. Despite how undeniably attractive he is.

I watch him because of his unwavering determination to never surrender to the odds and to always achieve his goals.

When we were young I watched him for a different reason. I wanted to know what it was about him that made everyone treat him the way they did. So one day I stayed behind after everyone else had left other than him. I knew that he sometimes stayed after to do detention or to train some more. I found a nice tree to hide behind and spent an hour watching him fail at the clone jutsu time after time.

'_I guess he won't be able to do it.' I thought to myself as I glanced around the tree once again. While I felt somewhat sorry for him I found my curiosity rising as he continued each time as though he hadn't failed at all._

"_Damn it!" he shouted with frustration. My face heated up slightly at the language he was using. As an heiress I never used such word, only having heard them a few time before in my life. "Alright one more go. I'll get it this time."_

Despite his proclamation that he was only giving it one more try he kept his attempts up for several hours before it was nearing dinner time. I watched mesmerized as he kept attempting the jutsu despite the fact that he made no progress whatsoever. The clones looked just as dead as they did when he had started out.

I hadn't managed to stay longer than that. I had a curfew that I had to uphold and I didn't want to be yelled at for being late for evening training. But as I snuck away from Naruto I felt a strange connection to him. Despite the fact that I didn't learn why he was hated by the villagers I learned something almost as valuable. We were the same. He was disliked by the villagers as I was disliked by my clan. He lacked skill in the clone jutsu as I lacked skill in the jyuuken.

From that day on, anytime I could, I watched him train. I wanted so badly to figure out what gave him his courage to keep trying. So I sometimes watched him while he walked through the streets trying to find who or what it was that gave him strength.

I actually remember strongly the day that I realized the shift in my feelings for Naruto-kun.

_It wasn't really a special day. I woke up at the proper time to get ready for my day at the academy. As I was walking towards the bathing house to bathe I realized that I had spent most of the recent week thinking about Naruto-kun and what he was doing. A warm feeling seeped into my body as I thought of this. 'Do I love Naruto-kun?' I asked myself as I drifted through my daily routine. The immediate answer from somewhere inside of me was 'Yes.' And as I thought of that a small smile formed on my face 'I love Naruto-kun. Heh… I love Naruto-kun.' I went through the rest of the day feeling invincible. Nothing could ruin my good mood. Not even my father's disapproval at my lack of attention during his lecture. The only thing in the world that mattered on that day was Naruto-kun and my love for him._

As cliché as that may sound that's how it happened and I've never regretted it since. Sometimes I've felt like he doesn't appreciate me but that's just because he doesn't really know and I know that he doesn't mean anything by it.

If only he'd stop chasing that pink haired bitch Sakura… That was kind of dark. I don't know where that came from. It's not Sakura's fault that Naruto chose her as his first crush. I don't need to be his first crush. Heck, I don't even need to be his first love. There is a difference you know. Crush's are chosen while loves are found. The only thing I really want, more than anything in the world, is to be his last.

Heh, I really hope he doesn't ever read this. Well maybe not never. When we're married I'll show it to him before showing him the time of his life. Ha, like I could ever be that bold, sometimes I feel like when I'm talking to you I can say anything. You never judge me you know? Thanks for listening to my rant for a while old friend.

-Signed Hyuuga, Hinata.

XXXxxxxXXX

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto chimed at seeing one of his dear friends in the waiting room.

"Eep! N-Naruto-kun! Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked blood rushing to her face as she slammed her diary shut.

"Oh you know, gotta do these examinations every year. It's not really my favorite thing to do but I suppose it beats sitting at home doing nothing. You know I hate hospitals?" Naruto asked off-handedly sitting down beside her taking little note of the rising amount of red on her face. "Hey, are you here to get your fainting looked at?"

"N-n-no… I'm here to escort my sister Hanabi from the compound to the Hospital and b-back."

"Sister. We must return now." Hanabi said from near the door having been watching the exchange for a while before intervening on her sister's behalf.

"H-hai! F-farewell Naruto-kun." Hinata said before swiftly getting up while pushing her diary swiftly into her pouch forgetting to zip it.

"Alright see you." Naruto stated before he noticed that the pale-eyed girl had dropped something. "Hey Hinata, you dropped your book!" he stated after picking it up and following outside into the crowded. Unfortunately the two heiresses were rendered invisible by the crowd. Walking back to the seat Naruto decided to pass the time by opening the book up to a random page. It didn't occur to him until halfway through the page what he was reading.

After he read the page in question he found himself compelled to look through a few more pages. 'Hinata… loves me?' he thought to himself as he sat on the seat 'I… I think me and her have a lot to talk about.'

XXXxxxXXX

A/N: I hope you like my oneshot of HinataxNaruto. Don't forget I hold a poll on my profile seeing which one-shot pairing I should do next. If you want your opinion heard either IM me with a pairing I forgot to include or you can just vote on the normal poll. Hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
